


Весь этот беспорядок

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлока так испугал приснившийся ему ужасный кошмар, что он признаётся Джону в любви.





	Весь этот беспорядок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bit of a mess to clean up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783135) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



Тошнота от страха, потери или горя. Шерлок всегда считал это глупым литературным приёмом, используемым авторами, которые лишены воображения или слишком ленивы для того, чтобы придумать что-то действительно интересное для продвижения сюжета. Это хорошо работало в драме, но вот в жизни... Какой дешёвый приём! Людей на самом деле не тошнит от сильных эмоций. Он считал это глупым − до тех пор, пока сам с этим не столкнулся.

Джона не было рядом: он остался на ночь в Дублине, куда уехал по делам. И Шерлок скучал по теплу от его присутствия в квартире. Конечно, Джон отлучался по ночам и прежде. Обычно после четвёртого свидания с девушкой можно было рассчитывать на ночёвку. Если после четвёртого свидания ночёвки не было, это означало, что роман закончен. Отсутствие в течение одной ночи на Бейкер-стрит обычно даже не стоило замечать − но сейчас всё было по-другому. Джона не было даже в стране. Шерлок физически ощущал, как ему не хватает его надёжного присутствия. Он чувствовал холод и пустоту.

Шерлок был уверен, что не заснёт этой ночью. Он не потрудился переодеться в тот день, поэтому не было никакой потребности надевать пижаму. Старая серая футболка Джона (которую Шерлок достал из корзины для грязного белья после того, как Джон уехал) и свободные синие пижамные штаны послужат ему ещё одну ночь. И футболка будет успокаивающе пахнуть Джоном. 

Поиграв на скрипке, Шерлок открыл окно и выкурил сигарету (Джон об этом не узнает), а затем улёгся на диван для того, чтобы навести порядок в Чертогах разума.

В три утра Шерлок проснулся, потея и задыхаясь, от худшего кошмара, который когда-либо испытывал. Он вскочил с дивана, потом согнулся, и его вырвало от страха. Споткнувшись по дороге в кухню, он повернул кран на полную мощность. Глотая ледяную воду прямо из-под крана, он выплёвывал её обратно в раковину. Его желудок продолжало сводить от спазмов из-за пережитого ужаса, картинки которого всё ещё стояли перед глазами. Задыхаясь, он схватился за край стола холодными дрожащими пальцами.

В конце концов аномальная жажда была утолена. Продолжая хватать ртом воздух, Шерлок соскользнул на пол и, вытянув длинные ноги, обхватил голову руками.

Джон. С Джоном произошло что-то плохое. Он знал это, знал совершенно точно. Вскочив с пола, он бросился на поиски мобильного телефона. Он должен поговорить с Джоном _прямо сейчас_. Шерлока охватила такая паника, что из-за его хаотичных движений телефон упал с журнального столика и закатился под диван.

Опрокинув столик, он лёг на пол между ним и диваном. Вытянув руку, он стал шарить под диваном, натыкаясь на бумажки, пустые пачки от сигарет, комочки пыли и не распознаваемые на ощупь липкие и мягкие предметы. _Наконец-то_... вот он!

Достав телефон, он встал и, пошатываясь, ударил по кнопке быстрого набора Джону. Один звонок, два, три... о, чёрт возьми, этот кошмар никогда не закончится! А затем, наконец, обнадёживающее и сонное:

− Ммм? Шерлок?

Шерлок снова удивил себя: его горло едва протолкнуло спазм рыдания. Он почувствовал, что его может снова вырвать, но уже от облегчения. Он изо всех сил старался овладеть собой и часто дышал, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу всхлип, для чего даже прижал руку к губам.

Джон отчаянно закричал: 

− Шерлок! С тобой всё в порядке? _ШЕРЛОК! ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?!_

− Джон, − наконец-то выдохнул Шерлок, − это... кошмар... тебя застрелили... _(задыхающийся всхлип)_ Ты истекал к-к-кровью... в Дублине... _(приглушённое рыдание)_ Никогда не видел ничего более страшного. Кровь повсюду... _(задушенный стон)_ И кровь была на моих руках... _(шумное дыхание)_ Твои глаза... они были х-х-холодные и мёртвые _(всхлип)_ И ты был... холодный... б-б-бледный... − Шерлок затих. Совладал с собой и произнёс спокойнее: − Мне нужно было убедиться, что это просто сон.

− Шшш... Шерлок, − заговорил Джон мягко и успокаивающе, − мне так жаль. _(извини, что я не с тобой)_ Я слишком хорошо знаю, что такое кошмары.

− Звучит так страшно. _(я держал бы тебя за руку, чтобы тебе стало лучше)_

− Со мной всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. _(я люблю тебя)_

− Я вернусь раньше. Кажется, Дублин − довольно скучное место.

Шерлок попытался рассмеяться, но его смех прозвучал глухо и был ближе к подавленной истерике. 

− Я в порядке, Джон, − прошептал он. − Придётся убирать весь этот беспорядок, но теперь, когда я знаю, что ты в безопасности, со мной всё будет хорошо. 

− Беспорядок? − с беспокойством в голосе спросил Джон.

− Да, − ответил Шерлок, покраснев, − кажется, на самом деле может тошнить от страха.

− О, Шерлок, − в голос Джона сквозило неподдельное сочувствие человека, хорошо понимающего такое состояние. − Мне так жаль. Я хотел бы быть рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. 

Шерлоку удалось справиться с нервным смехом. 

− Знаешь что, Джон? − произнёс он искренне, − Я знаю, что ты это сделал бы... и я люблю тебя за это. Я пытался не любить тебя с того дня, как мы встретились впервые, но у меня ничего не получилось. Можешь сделать с этим всё, что захочешь. Я продолжу любить тебя как друга... или ты можешь превратить это во что-то большее. Я понял сегодня вечером, что я... больше не хочу это скрывать. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя.

Джон ответил, не колеблясь: 

− Я тоже тебя люблю. Завтра я буду дома. Мы можем поговорить о том, что со всем этим делать. Пожалуйста, ложись спать. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо отдохнул перед нашим разговором.


End file.
